


Inktober 18 : Erreur d'affectation

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Yoda is a Troll
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Ahsoka débarque sur les manigances de Yoda





	Inktober 18 : Erreur d'affectation

\- Je suis à votre service Maître Kenobi, mais j'ai été affectée à Maître Skywalker.

\- **HEIN !? J'ai jamais demandé de Padawan ! J'en veux pas, c'est...**

La tirade scandalisée d'Anakin fut interrompu par un gémissement plaintif. Obi-Wan avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait complètement bouleversé.

\- Mai-mais... C'est **moi **qui ait demandé à Plo si je pouvais te prendre comme Padawan ?!

\- Vous m'avez _choisie_ ?!

Une Ahsoka extatique se joignit au câlin collectif qui s'était abattu sur le pauvre Obi-Wan en détresse.

Aux Sith les instructions de Yoda, un Maître et un Padawan étaient censés se choisir, tant pis si le vieux troll pensait qu'elle correspondrait mieux à Anakin.

Et puis personne ne voudrait faire de peine à Maître Kenobi - à part Yoda apparemment.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
